


Капелька виски и немного сладостей

by TJul, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJul/pseuds/TJul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: В столовой «Энтерпрайз» всегда можно встретить приятного собеседника.
Relationships: Hikaru Sulu & Montgomery "Scotty" Scott & Nyota Uhura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Капелька виски и немного сладостей

**Author's Note:**

> Cпасибо [Archie_Wynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne) за бетинг.

В столовой было привычно людно, все, кто не оставался на дежурстве, собрались перекусить и поболтать. Ухура окинула взглядом столы и выбрала ближайший со свободным местом. За столом уже сидели Сулу и Скотти. Они о чём-то беседовали.

— …Вот так делают настоящий скотч, — сказал Скотти, завершая рассказ.

— Пожалуй, это увлекательное занятие. Я вот думал сделать одно необычное вино, но не сложилось, — ответил Сулу.

— Не-е... Вино — это не виски, даже близко не лежит... О, Ухура, добрый день! Присаживайтесь, — Скотти галантно привстал, приветствуя её. Сулу замешкался, но тоже поднялся.

— Здравствуйте, джентльмены, — Ухура улыбнулась. — Надеюсь, я не помешаю вашим мужским разговорам?

— О, ни в коем разе! — заявил Скотти.

— Нет-нет, — Сулу отрицательно помотал головой. — Мы всего лишь обсуждали, как делают скотч и возможно ли его изготовить в условиях звездолёта.

— Естественно, чисто теоретически, — Скотти лукаво улыбнулся.

— Да, конечно... Но, если честно, я бы предпочла сладости, а не алкоголь, вот кто бы сделал настоящих конфет на корабле?.. Или цукаты… Мармелад... — Ухура мечтательно прикрыла глаза. — Те сладости из репликатора какие-то не такие, — она несколько грустно вздохнула.

Сулу и Скотти переглянулись.

Остаток обеда прошёл в весёлой беседе про курьёзные случаи в увольнительной, когда они были ещё молоденькими энсинами.

***

Где-то через неделю к Ухуре в каюту пришли Скотти и Сулу, который чувствовал себя слегка скованно, так как ещё не бывал у неё в гостях. Скотти же блистал широченной улыбкой. Он держал в руках нарядно упакованную коробочку.

— Это вам от нас, — сказал Скотти, протягивая коробочку Ухуре. — Откройте, — он хитро подмигнул.

— О... — Ухура не знала, как реагировать. Она развернула упаковку, открыла подарок и нашла там баночку с мармеладом. Это было очень неожиданно, — глаза Ухуры засияли от радости. — Потрясающе!.. Спасибо огромное! Но откуда?

Сулу прекратил смущаться:

— Когда вы упомянули мармелад, я вспомнил про померанец, что растёт в нашей оранжерее. Он отлично подходит для его приготовления...

— А ещё оказывается, что в рецептуру входит шотландский виски, тут помог я, плюс кое-какие технические вопросы, — подхватил Скотти.

— Нет слов, как мне приятно! — Ухура счастливо улыбнулась. — Надеюсь, вы не откажетесь от сладкого?..


End file.
